The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (original soundtrack)
"The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time Soundtrack CD (US)". Square Enix Music Online. Archived from the original on 2007-10-06. Retrieved 2014-12-19. | Recorded = | Genre = Video game music | Length = The Legend of Zelda: Original Sound Track (CD release "Mica-0062"). | Label = Pony Canyon | Producer = Koji Kondo | Last album = Super Mario 64: Original Sound Track (1996) | This album = The Legend of Zelda: Original Sound Track (1998) | Next album = The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000) | Misc = }} "The Legend of Zelda (Original Sound Track)". AllMusic. All Media Network. Retrieved 2014-12-19. }} The Legend of Zelda: Original Sound Track is a soundtrack album by composer Koji Kondo, featuring the complete score to the 1998 Nintendo 64 video game The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It was released in November 1998 through Nintendo of America (United States) and on December 18, 1998 through Pony Canyon (Japan). "The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time Original Soundtrack (Japan)". Square Enix Music Online. Archived from the original on 2008-04-01. Retrieved 2014-12-19. The 35-track U.S. edition, made available through Nintendo Power magazine, does not contain all of the tracks that are included on the 82-track Japanese release, but includes six hidden tracks not listed on the album's back cover. Furthermore, the U.S. edition omits most of the rudimentary sound effect/minor theme tracks, whilst many area-specific pieces are extended from their Japanese edition running times. A remake of the score was released by a group of transcribers known as the Zelda Reorchestrated (ZREO) Team in 2009, with every track from the game being remade using high-end orchestral samples. Another version of the score, featuring 51 tracks, was released in 2011 by Nintendo. It was made freely available worldwide through Club Nintendo via a mailing offer to coincide with the release of both the 3DS edition of Ocarina of Time, as well as the 25th anniversary of the original 1986 The Legend of Zelda game. The offer required the user to register their 3DS version of the game online, and was only available in each region for several months following the game's release. It included all the tracks of the original U.S. edition, several more (but not all) tracks from the Japanese edition as well as a bonus orchestral track.East, Thomas (2011-06-17). "Zelda soundtrack CD available for free now". Official Nintendo Magazine. Future Publishing. Archived from the original on 2014-10-31. Retrieved 2014-12-19. Despite taking the lead on the subsequent score for The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000), this would be the last one to date on which Kondo worked alone as a composer. Rock band My Morning Jacket covered the Legend of Zelda theme as a demo for their 2004 sophomore album, At Dawn, which was released in 2007 as part of the At Dawn/Tennessee Fire Demos Package. Track listing The * indicates the hidden tracks not listed on the album case. Personnel *Koji Kondo – all instrumentation, production References Category:Koji Kondo albums Category:1998 soundtracks Category:1998 in Japanese music Category:Pony Canyon soundtracks Category:The Legend of Zelda music Category:Video game soundtracks